


되감아도 되감아도

by Heyjinism



Category: Ciel: The Last Autumn Story
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyjinism/pseuds/Heyjinism





	되감아도 되감아도

"Close."

문을 닫았다. 아무도 들어오지 못하게 결계로 막았다. 어차피 윗치나 소서러라 해도 메이지인 그가 쓴 마법을 풀고 들어올 수는 없겠지만, 이제 이 세상에, 이런 마법을 쓸 수 있는 이들은 거의 남지 않았다는 사실을 떠올리며 디셈버는 문득 씁쓸한 표정으로, 맞은편에 걸려 있는 거울을 바라보았다. 

이미 천 년도 전에 더이상 인간이 살 수 없게 되었을 이 별. 늙은 태양이 부풀고 마지막 불길을 휘둘러 모두를 집어삼키기 전, 마리온 에버릿은 드래곤 와스큐란에게 부탁해 태양을 없애버리는 데 성공했다. 그건 과연 의미가 있는 일이었을까. 거울을 들여다보며, 그 길고 무자비했던 "겨울" 이후로 수십 년이 지났는데도 여전히 그대로인 자신의 얼굴을 바라보며, 디셈버는 인간이 그렇게 아크 드래곤들의 희생을 감수하면서까지 살아야만 하는 존재들이었을까 생각하다가, 문득 웃었다. 

라리에트는, 바로 그 배은망덕할 정도로 이악한 인간들을 구하기 위해 마수 인피니티를 공간이동 시키고는 죽었다. 필드에서 나가기 위해, 그 자리에 없던 자신의 패밀리어를 향해 공간이동을 하던 중, 마력 부족으로 죽고 말았다. 공간이동 마법의 실패라니. 그 자리에 없었음에도, 어떤 일이 벌어졌을지 상상할 수 있다. 어째서 이비엔이 복수를 꿈꿨는지도 짐작할 수 있다.

가장 죽이고 싶었던 적과 융합된 채, 이 별을 덮을 만큼의 필드와 무한한 마력을 지니고 방황하게 된 이비엔은, 처음부터 누군가를 위해 희생할만한 녀석은 아니었다고 기억한다. 남들이 보기에는 용기있는 일, 고귀한 자기 희생으로 보이는 일들조차 자기 자신조차 사랑하지 못하기 때문에 할 수 있었다는 것이, 때로 그의 눈에는 보였다. 아주, 때때로, 라리에트가 곁에 있을 때 조차도 텅 비어버린 듯한 눈을 하고 하늘을 바라보던, 그 매우 짧은 순간들마다. 그랬던 이비엔 마그놀리아가, 지금은 떠나버린 아크 드래곤들을 대신해 이 별을 지탱하고 있다. 무한히 신에 가까워진 소서러가, 마수 인피니티의 무한한 마력을 길어올려 지탱하는 세계. 바다마저 얼어붙은 그 무서운 한파 속에서 피어나던 목련꽃처럼, 그렇게 그녀는 인피니티에게서 봄을 길어올렸다. 꽃을 피워올렸다. 이 세계를, 자신의 필드 속에 넣은 채로. 한때 인류의 모든 마법적인 재능들이 쏟아지듯 배출되던 강력한 윗치들과 소서러들이 이제 거의 태어나지 않게 된 것도 그 무렵 부터였다. 마치, 남은 인간의 "마법적인 가능성"들은 모두 인피니티의 우물 속으로 쏟아져, 이 별과 인류를 지탱하기 위한 이비엔 마그놀리아의 끝없는 두레박질에 함께 길어올려지기라도 한 듯이. 

그랬기에, 그때는 알 수 없었지만 지금은 분명히 알 수 있다. 이 세상 마지막 마녀와 술사들. 그가 알았던 수많은 이름들과 얼굴들을 떠올리며 디셈버는 웃었다. 그날 이후 살아남은 마녀와 술사들조차도, 서서히 힘을 잃어갔다. 그럴 수 밖에 없었을 것이다. 어쩌면, 그들의 마법들이 이비엔의 마법에 어떤 간섭이라도 일으킨다면 멸종하게 될 이 인류가 종으로서 비명을 질러대며 벌어진 현상일지도 모르고, 어쩌면...... 이비엔 본인이 원하지 않은 일이었을지도 모른다. 이 세계는, 그녀의 필드이자 그녀의 꿈과도 같은 것이니까. 가장 강한 마수의 힘을 담고 아크 드래곤마저 흡수한, 아무것도 소망하지 않는 존재의. 메이지이자, 크로히텐의 자손인 디셈버는 여전히 마법을 사용할 수 있었지만, 그 스스로도 어느정도 자신의 마법에 균열처럼 제약이 생겼다는 사실을 부정할 수 없었다. 

그래서 이렇게, 이비엔의 세계에서조차 결계를 칠 수 밖에 없다. 

시간술사로서의 자신의 마법이, 이비엔의 힘과 엇갈리면 이 세상이 위험해질 수도 있다는 것을 알기 때문에. 

하지만, 아주 가끔, 이렇게라도 들여다보지 않고는 견딜 수 없었다. 손바닥 두 개를 합친 것 만한 이 거울 속에서, 그 수십 년의 시간을 넘어서. 

"제뉴어리."

그 메마른 뺨을, 콧등에서 미끄러진 안경을. 태어날 아이에 대해 이야기하며 책갈피에 마른 잎을 끼워넣던, 뼈마디가 선명하게 드러났던 손등을. 함께 보냈던 마지막 오후를, 그 최후의 순간을. 

시간을 넘어 되돌아가는 것이 불가능하지는 않을 것이다. 딱 한 번, 아직 제뉴어리가 결혼하기 전, 유지니아 왕녀의 부탁으로 그녀와 함께 잠시 시간을 넘었던 적이 있다. 환자들을 돕기 위해 위험을 감수하고 마을로 돌아갔던 제뉴어리가, 결국에는 길에 쓰러지고, 이 거울이 바로 부옇게 흐려지는 것을 보고. 시간여행자는 어지간해서는 저쪽 사람들의 눈에 띄지 않겠지만, 마고트가 이쪽으로 넘어왔을 때 처럼 그는 먼저 그 시간대로 돌아가 유지니아를 과거로 소환하고, 유지니아가 제뉴어리를 도와 또다른 그에게, 제뉴어리를 기다리던 과거의 디셈버에게 돌려보내는 모습을 바라보았다. 

그것이 과거로 되돌아가 역사를 인위적으로 바꾸는 금기를 범한 일이라고는 생각할 수 없었다. 만약 그랬다면 어떤 식으로든 복원력이 작용했을 테니까. 자연스레, 유지니아의 소망대로 제뉴어리를 안전한 곳으로 데려가는 동안, 디셈버는 이 일 또한 이 뒤꼬인 시간과 그가 알 알고 있는 여신이 만들어낸 세계가 빚어낸 또다른 숙명이라는 것을 알았다. 그리고 그가 다시 지금의 시간대로 돌아왔을 때, 디셈버는 이비엔 마그놀리아의 전보를 받았다. 

\- 어느 정도는 내버려 둔 부분도 없지 않지만, 너무 과하게는 하지 말아 줘.

찾아갔을 때 그녀는 "아무래도 아크 드래곤들이 지탱할 때와는 다르니까."라고 대답했지만, 어쩌면 아크 드래곤들에게도 달가운 일만은 아니었으리라는 생각도 들었다. 분명히 말해 이것은, 지탱하고 있는 시간의 질서를 뒤흔드는 일이니까. 하긴, 그러니까 에틴도 바로 알았겠지만. 보이지 않는 시간과 공간과 계절을 응시할 수 있는 자. 그것이 바로 메이지가 아니었던가.

\- 적어도 그런 마법을 쓰고 싶으면 이 세계에 대해 결계를 치고 나서.

여전히 이십 대 초반 모습 그대로인 이비엔은, 그 젊디젊은 아름다운 얼굴로 묘하게 나이든 표정을 지어보이며 미소지었다. 

가끔씩 한없이 외로워지면, 설명할 수도 없을 만큼 그에 대한 그리움이 밀려와 가슴이 욱신거릴 때면, 결계를 치고, 어쩌면 그 날로, 수십 번이라도 다시 돌아가고 싶은 그 날로 돌아가, 다시 제뉴어리를 품에 안고 그 마지막을 지켜주고 싶었다. 너무 어린 나이에 부모를 잃고 악의 가득한 친족들에게 둘러싸여 언제 죽어도 이상하지 않을 것 같은 어린시절을 보냈던 그는, 결국 자신의 아이가 태어나는 것을 보지 못하고 죽었다. 유지니아와의 결혼도, 사실은 남은 목숨이 길지 않다는 것을 깨닫고 전 국왕 테나이얼의 소망을 이루어주기 위한 일이나 다름없었으리라. 마리온 에버릿으로부터 이어져내려온 이 왕가는 그렇게 제뉴어리 라이트스피어를 마지막으로 "정치와 왕통을 분리하기 위해" 제 1 왕녀가 왕을 선택하는 방식이 아닌, 제 1 왕녀가 국왕이 되고, 의회가 보좌하는 입헌군주제로 나아가는데 성공했다. 그렇게 생각하면, 그렇게 제뉴어리를 괴롭혔던 테나이얼이야말로 원하는 것은 모두 손에 넣었다는 것이 어쩐지 불만스럽기도 하지만. 

"도터."

흐려져가는 거울 속을 바라본다. 닿지 않는, 거울 속의 세상을 향해 손을 내민다. 어두워지는 하늘, 천천히, 그 물들어가는 마지막 하늘을 바라보는 제뉴어리. 그의 손을 꼭 잡고 있는 과거의 자신을 바라본다. 숨이 막힌다. 몇 번을 반추해도 익숙해지지 않는 그 모든 모습을, 눈에 새기고 마음에 새긴다. 되돌아가 그 마지막 순간을, 과거의 자신이 아닌 지금의 자신이 함께 하고 싶다. 가끔은, 지금의 항생제와 모든 신약들을 가지고 돌아가, 할 수만 있다면 그를 좀 더 이 세상에 붙들어놓고 싶다는 생각도 한다. 

"안돼, 디셈버."

입술을 움직이지 않아도 들리는 소리. 거울 속을 들여다보듯 마음 속에서 울려퍼지는 소리. 역사를 바꿔선 안돼. 마음 속에 그 말이 떠오르는 것과 동시에, 거울 속의 제뉴어리가 미소짓는다. 그 미소가 마지막이라는 것을, 몇 번이나 이 모든 순간을 보아 온 디셈버는 안다. 그때의 하늘빛처럼 거울 속이 어두워진다. 아무도, 아무도 모를 거다. 어렸을 적 나의 약속과, 그 약속을 지켜주었던 너를. 아무도 알지 못할 거다. 이 결계 속에서 잠시 내가 다시금 꿈을 꾸는 것을. 우리가 함께 있었던 그 마지막 가을의 이야기를. 디셈버는 더이상 미소지을 수 없는 거울 속의 그 허상을 향해 가만히 몸을 숙였다. 차가운 거울이, 마지막 가을이, 닿지 못할, 봄을 품은 겨울이 그의 입술에 닿았다. 촛불이 꺼지듯이, 더는 흐르지 않을 눈물이 쏟아졌다.


End file.
